Blame it on the Moon ON HOLD!
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: Lita centered.In a fight with a monster that Sailor Moon unwillingly created, all of the scouts die.They are transported to the near future to be reborn.All of them,except Lita.She accidently gets sent to the past. Sealed away in a secret chamber,she wait
1. Chapter 1 How it all began

Well, I got this idea the other night. Let's see how it goes. This is going to be be Lita/Trowa centered mostly, but it may not seem like it in the first chapter. So, now, without further ado, here's chapter one of Blame it on the Moon. {Jade came up with the title, but gave it to me. Isn't she nice? You'll see why it's called that later on.}  
  
People I own: No one so far.  
  
People I don't own: Anyone from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or any other anime I throw in this or any other story of mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blame it on the Moon  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 1--How it all began  
---------------------------  
  
  
As the battle raged, the sailor scouts were losing ground. Amy and Raye were fatally injured and weren't holding up too well. The monster that they were fighting was far more powerful than any one of them could have imagined.  
  
"Struggling is pointless," the monster sneered as Jupiter tried yet another attack. "You can see that your weak attempts are all for nothing. Just give into death now and I might even give you a mercy killing."  
  
As Jupiter, Venus, Neptune and Urnaus tried another combined attack, it just reflected off of the monster's glassy mirror shield.  
  
"This is useless," Venus wailed.  
  
"Maybe so," Jupiter shouted so all of her comrades could hear. "But if we have to die, I say we go out fighting! Who's with me?!"  
  
"Right," the other scouts agreed.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"  
  
All of the scouts' attacks melded into one beam of unearthly white light and shot towards the monster. This time, the attack broke through the barrier. But that used up all of the sailor scouts' life energy. They slowly began to fade away.  
  
Amara and Michelle clutched each other's hands as they all began to dissapear.  
  
"I love you," Michelle whispered to her lover, soulmate and best friend.  
  
"To the stars and back again," Amara recited, remembering their vow of undying love. "I hope to see you our next life."  
  
"Count on it," was the last thing that Michelle said before they both vanished.  
  
The scouts faded one bye one until only Jupiter, Sailor Moon and the monster were left.  
  
"Forgive me, my friend," Sailor Moon begged, hugging Jupiter. "Please...All my fault...I was too blind to see..."  
  
"Good-bye, my princess," Jupiter whispered as her body, too, faded away into oblivion.  
  
Sailor Moon looked towards the fading monster. This was all her fault. None of it would have happened if she'd only listened to Luna and the others. Now the world was doomed.  
  
"Darien," she whispered, touching the monster gingerly. "Forgive me, my love..."  
  
Then, in a flash of light, she and the monster/Darien dissapeared. Everything went back to normal. All memory of todays events, the sailor scouts, and their "everyday" forms vanished from the minds of everyone who had had any kind of contact with them whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scouts' souls were traveling to the near future to be reborn. The multi-colored balls of light drifted swiftly and smoothly.  
  
Without warning, the one holding the moon princess's sould started to swerve backwards, back to Serena's time-line, unwillingly.  
  
Jupiter's light ball knocked her princess's soul back on course, but knocked herself off course by accident.  
  
The green ball of light flew backwards into the past, away from the others. Where or when the Jupiter Princess would end up, one one knew. They could only pray their friend would be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. So, now, I'm keeping this short. Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering the Thunder Goddes...

I would like to think everyone who has waited patiently for me to update this story. I've never wrote one quite like this, so it's a bit different. Please, bear with me. So, here we go!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Discovering the Thunder Goddess  
  
Scotland, 1100 AD  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Slipping around a corner, the tall young man managed to avoid his annoying stalker once more. She had been following him non-stop all day, wanting to know where one of his friends was. No wonder Heero hid from her all of the time...  
  
"Trowa," someone called.  
  
*Oh, Gods," Trowa thought. *Here we go again. Heero, you owe me big for this.*  
  
"There you are," Quatre sighed as he came to stand beside his tall friend. "I've been looking all over for you." Trowa sighed in relief.  
  
"You trying to hide from Relena, too," Trowa asked his blonde companion.  
  
"Yes," Qatre answered. "Duo and Wufei are waiting for us in the underground chambers with Heero. We should probally hurry."  
  
Without another word, both young men hurried towards the stone steps that led towards the dungoens and their secret meeting chambers.  
  
"It's about time that you two got here," said a very grumpy Wufei when they finally arrived.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Quatre said. "We were trying to avoid Relena as much as possible."  
  
"We can hear her all the way down here when she starts shreiking about not being able to find Heero," Duo sighed tiredly. "Someone better do something about her before I kill her."  
  
"No one is standing in your way," Heero said in his cold montone voice.  
  
The group, excluding Heero and Trowa laughed. Wufei snickered.  
  
Silently, Trowa leaned back against his usual spot on the far wall. He'd leaned against this wall so often that it held the faint outline of this lithe form.  
  
As he rested his head against the smooth cold stone, something shocked the back of his neck.  
  
"Ow," he said, moving away from the wall and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"What's wrong," Duo asked, stopping the conversation that Trowa was supposed to be listening to.  
  
"I am not sure," Trowa said, examining the wall closely. Then his keen eyes caught sight of something.  
  
On one of the stones, right where his neck usually rested, was something that looked like a fancily written 4 {better known as the sign of Jupiter to us!} that glowed faintly green.  
  
"What the hell is that," Heero asked, coming closer to inspect it.  
  
Gently, Trowa ran his forefinger over the strange carving. As he did, small sparks appeared over the areas that he'd already traced over and the mark began to vanish.  
  
When this strange mark was completly gone, the wall began to slowly push inwards, away from Trowa.  
  
"Well, I do not think it has ever done that before," Duo said, looking into the dark room that had just appeared before their eyes.  
  
Trowa grabbed a torch from the wall and walked down what turned out to be a long corridor. He heard the others behind him but didn't pay them any mind.  
  
Footsteps echoed off the walls as they walked down the passageway. There were spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling and walls and it looked as if no one had treaded through there in ages.  
  
Soon, the party of five reached a huge stone door. Inscribed onto it's smooth surface was some writing in a strange language and the same smybol, only bigger, that was on the entrance wall.  
  
"What in this wide world does it say," Duo asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"It looks a bit like japeneese," Heero said. "I cannot make out all of it."  
  
"What does it say," Duo and Wufei asked at the same time.  
  
"It is some sort of story," Heero said, running his fingers over the script. "It says something about the Jovian* Goddess."  
  
"What," Quatre asked.  
  
"I do not know," Heero said.  
  
Gently, Trowa pressed his hand against the stone wall and pushed. Just like before, the wall opened like a door.  
  
"How do you do that," Duo asked in amazement.  
  
"I don't know," Trowa whispered.  
  
As the door opened fully, their eyes were assauled by a bright emerald light. The five men stepped into this new room and the wall slammed closed behind them. Unlike the corridor, this room looked quite new.  
  
The room glowed an eerie emerald green. It was quite plain, really, but it seemed to expand into oblivion. The men looked towards the middle of the room.  
  
There, standing tall, was a huge crystal. It was what was emitting the green glow. The crystal almost touched the high ceiling.  
  
"This day is getting stranger by the minute," Duo commented, rubbing his eyes with his fists.  
  
"I agree," Trowa said. "This was never here before. Or if it was, no one ever informed me of it's presnece.  
  
"Okay, now matters are getting worse," Duo said. "First we find these strange rooms and now Trowa is talking on his own. I do not think I have heard him talk so much at one time!"  
  
"Shut up," Trowa said, his voice completly calm.  
  
"What is that thing," Wufei asked, more of himself than anyone else.  
  
"The Jovian Goddess," Trowa whispered.  
  
"Again with this Jovian Goddess thing," Duo sighed. "What does it all mean!?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Trowa said.  
  
As if by some unknown force was guiding him, Trowa pressed his hand to the giant crystal. Indistinct images flashed in front of his eyes, blocking his view of everything around him. He saw seven women in strange outfits dying along with an even stranger creature, eight different colored balls of light floating through the night sky, a green ball flowing backwards, and then the images vanished completly.  
  
"Trowa, are you all right," Quatre asked in his worried voice.  
  
Before he could answer, the five men were slammed against a wall and were almost blinded once again by the bright green light, which grew even brighter. There were the sounds of thunder and lightening and the green light started to get dimmer until it was just a glow once more.  
  
They opened their eyes and all five men were met with a surprise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm gonna leave it here. Kind of a cliff hanger, huh? I will go ahead and warn you now that I might not update this one as much as I might my other ones. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but I just have too many to deal with right now. I've got another fic that I am supposed to be working on, and that's taking up a lot of my time. So, now that I have told you what I needed to tell you, I will leave you alone. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! 


End file.
